The Scorpion
by KashiDei-Fanfics
Summary: There are many love stories. Happy ones and sad ones and even cute funny ones. Not too many start in a strip club, between the top whore and leader of the dancers. But sometimes those turn out to be the best love stories of all.


_I wait for you, my faithful steed. There you are! _**That is so staying in. **_Why? _**Because you're so cute! **_Because you want me to ride you like a horse? _**Oh my god. No! Maybe. I was at the bottom editing, guys. Anyway… Look! New story!**_ The Ups and Downs of Dorm life will still be updated. Hopefully regularly. Maybe. _**Summer break, bitches! **_Anyway, we've got a good start on this one, so yay for little miracles! _**We do not own Naruto and blah blah blah… Please review.**_ Thank you all for sticking with us. On with the story! _**Wait! Just to warn you guys, this one's a little raunchier than TUaDoDL (which has been updated recently so yay!). You have been warned. **_Oh. Right. Guys, it's set in a strip club/brothel. There's your warning. Because it's the business and all the ickies that come with. Enjoy!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Scorpion is the elite playground for the highly illegal. With several underground floors, including the simple strip club front, this place offers everything under the sun that the police frown upon. Led by the members of the Akatsuki mafia family, it is active from sundown to sun up. Tonight is special, because the family head Pein's personal whore, Deidara, is making rounds of the strip club. He is mostly observing, getting a drink every now and then, but is ignoring all advances by customers. His steely blue eyes are trained on one stripper in particular. The one who practically owns the joint.

The man in question is Kakashi Hatake. He's been there the longest and is the best at what he does, from working to pole to the booths. It's vaguely rumored that he's been there since he was little, taught everything by the previous strippers and whores and then perfected it for the highest paying strip show at the club. No one knows, especially since he keeps his face covered at all times. His show is different every night, this one featuring a slowed down, more strip worthy version of Hot Blooded that Hatake is singing. Deidara struts over to the bar, sitting on it and earning a tip slipped into his heeled boot.

"Hey, Minato. Do you know when Kashi gets off, un? I need to catch him before he heads home, yeah." Deidara says to the bartender, ignoring the guys practically drooling around him.

"He's off at three, but he's normally here till four getting everyone situated and sorting out tips. I don't think he's taking any customers today…" Minato looks a little dubious about why Deidara would have anything to do with him, but gives him a shot anyways.

Deidara downs it, then grins at him knowingly. "Don't worry about it, un. It's just official hooker business, yeah." Everyone knows this is Dei's code for 'don't tell Pein what I'm up to or you'll be sorry, yeah'. Deidara hops off the bar, tucking the ten from his shoe into Minato's shirt collar before he leaves.

Kakashi leaves the stage to thunderous applause and and wolf whistling. He makes his rounds through the crowd, collecting tips and flirting easily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At three that morning, after a long night of performing, Minato warns Kakashi that Deidara has been asking for him. Kakashi perches on the bar, stroking the hair of a particularly adoring looking costumer and waiting on Deidara. Another guy is tucking singles into his waistband so he can be close to Kashi. Deidara walks over after a while.

"Kakashi." His tone isn't cold, but it is haughty.

Kakashi pushes the man away with a tall heel, glancing up at him from under his thick eyelashes. He matches Deidara's tone, "Sorry, I'm not taking in strays tonight."

"Strays my ass, un." Deidara chuckles, however, at the fact that Kashi has a backbone when most of the strippers try to avoid Deidara. It must be the whore in him. "I actually have a proposal for you, yeah."

"No can do. The day someone makes an honest man out of me is the day I take it up the ass." Kakashi grins wolfishly at him, lips very red in an otherwise pale face. "But I hear Temari tries anything once."

"A deal between a whore and a stripper is _never_ honest, sweetie. I was just thinking, you're the best up here, and I'm the best down there, yeah?" The guys are still there watching them. They're mesmerized, never having seen an exchange quite like this.

"Yeah? And what can the best resident whore offer me?" His hand props his head, body language interested even if his face says the complete opposite.

"A little fish told me that your beau doesn't want to stick around, yeah. I can show you how I keep even Pein wrapped around my little finger, yeah. That is, if you want to keep this guy, un. Or any other guy, honestly, un." Deidara grins predatorily at him.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, "Fucking Kisame. What do you want in return? People never give anything for free."

"Teach me how to dance like you do, un. That's all I want, yeah."

"When?" Kakashi pushes the girl away, gracefully swinging down off the bar.

"After work, say… twice a week, un?" Kakashi notices that Dei glances at the clock almost nervously despite how confident everything else about him seems.

Kakashi grins slowly at him. "I can do before performances. Are you going to need make-up help as well?"

Deidara nods. "Yeah. Now- I've gotta go, un. I'll see you later, un." Deidara turns to walk away, already a good half hour late.

"Deidara! Tonight, six o'clock."

"I'll be there, yeah!" Deidara calls this over his shoulder as he runs towards the elevator. He takes it down to the bottom floor, past the rooms, the dungeons, and the living quarters of the otherwise homeless hookers and strippers to the reverse penthouse where Pein entertains and has his fun with his girlfriend and Dei. Konan is waiting on the couch, clearly pissed.

"Hey, Konan. Um- Sorry I'm late, un." Deidara nervously waits by the elevator doors. "Where's Master Pein?"

She snaps her fingers at her feet, clearly where she wants him. "I get you tonight. Pein is away on business." Deidara kneels in front of her gaze lowered.

"I apologize then, _Mistress _Konan. How are you tonight, un?" Deidara is much more submissive and does not hold the same air of confidence as he had earlier.

"You were late. I expect that you'll be paying for that. Go get the wax, nipple clamps, the big purple vibrator, ball gag, and the rope."

Deidara fetches the items. He is thoroughly punished by her, and is sent off sore without aftercare. He stumbles to his room, crawling in bed and trying to block out the world by hiding under the covers. Only his roommate and Pein have ever seen him this vulnerable, because he does not submit to anyone other than Pein and Konan.

He finally passes out, waking up around four in the evening. After cleaning off the tears, make-up, and doing his skin care routine, he's much more human. He wanders to the staff kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee for 'breakfast'. When six rolls around, he heads up to the strip club.

Not too many people are running around yet, Kisame stumbling around the make-up room with a cup of coffee. Kakashi's talking quietly to the newest stripper, Kiba, in the corner.

Deidara waits until Kakashi's free. "Hey, un."

"You can warm up with me." Kakashi looks over him, gaze traveling from head to toe and back again. "… Drop the heels, lose the shirt, and go change your pants. No underwear, there's big shorts in the bag. Go."

Deidara looks at him for a moment before grumbling about being told what to do and changing. He comes back, feeling totally out of his element. Kakashi positions them in front of the mirror, showing Deidara how to stretch. The pull of muscles under Kashi's skin is especially distracting while he's trying to stretch muscles he didn't really know that he had.

He mostly just follows by example, watching Kakashi more than himself in the mirror. He curses when he does glance over during a difficult stretch seeing just how many marks Konan left last night. He's taking customers tonight that don't want to see him as submissive in the slightest.

"Hey. Eyes here." Kakashi pinches his thigh, a small red mark forming. "When I'm working with you, I want your head here, not daydreaming about Pein. If you don't stretch properly, you'll hurt yourself on the pole. Do that one again."

Deidara tries to stay focused. While doing so he misses Kakashi glancing at Dei's lean muscles and gorgeous figure. When they're done stretching, Kakashi takes him to the make-up room. "You're not ready for the pole yet. We'll do make-up."

"Um- okay, un." Deidara follows a bit like a lost puppy.

Kakashi sits Deidara down at a chair, sitting next to him. "Leg here. Stripping is all about projecting. You must fit the scene. Confidant, shy, sexy, innocent, doesn't matter. Your make-up needs to match."

"That makes sense, yeah." Deidara looks at him quizzically. "Is that why your expression never matches your mood, un?"

"Basically." Kakashi grabs his leg, putting it over his thighs and starting to powder it. "That means that you must always keep up the image. If you want to come off as innocent and fuckable, then that means make-up to match. If you're a dominant, never come in with whip marks. Cover them."

"...Alright, un." Deidara sounds reluctant to listen to anyone, but doesn't protest. Kakashi starts on his other leg as well.

"So. Tonight, what are you going for?" Deidara thinks for a moment.

"Well, Pein is entertaining tonight, so I have to be subby but perfect, if that makes sense, un. Knowing Pein, my hair will be put in pigtails, but I had better look perfect still, because he hates his things looking bruised. So- innocent?"

Kakashi nods, turning Deidara around to do his back. "Everytime you step on stage, you are someone else. So I need more than innocent. Are you a pet? If so, what's your name? What do you like? Past?"

"I'm a pet. He normally calls me Dei. Or sometimes he makes me wear a 'Dei-chan' collar because he's a sadistic asshole and I have a humiliation kink, un. I play up the whole "nuu, please don't make me…!" even though I love it when he hurts and uses me, yeah. There's your first lesson, un. If they know you like it, protest anyway if they want you too, yeah. Some guys like forcibly taking what they want, un."

Kakashi rolls his eyes, a flicker of emotion in his eyes. "Yeah, I know that some do. That's a good, fairly fleshed out character. We have ears, tails, that sort of thing here. Drop your pants, I have to fix your ass."

Deidara slips them off, wiggling his hips. "I have a pink set, God help me, that he makes me wear for his _colleagues_, yeah."

"Hold still. I know you like to flaunt, but everyone here already's seen enough dick for a lifetime. I don't care how pretty you think yours is." Kakashi starts covering the whip marks on his ass with powder. "Kiba! Come'ere!"

"Don't I know it, un. Hmm?" He turns to see a boy who must have just turned eighteen walking over.

"Kiba, go down to the bottom floor. Deidara sent you. Get the pink set of pet items." Kakashi moves Deidara, standing him up and twirling his finger to make him turn.

Deidara turns for him, whip marks gone from his skin. Kakashi puts a finishing touch on him. "Sit. Give me your face. I'm performing with Kisame today at your Pein's thing."

Deidara gets his face as close to Kakashi as possible, grinning at him hugely. "Here, un. You are, un?"

"Get your ugly mug out of my face." Deidara chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Kakashi moves him back and starts with foundation. "Yeah. Probably means I'll get better tips but Yukio will be mad."

"Who's Yukio, un? Is he your _boyfriend_, un?" Deidara sounds a lot like a little kid.

"Oh, fuck off, Iwa. S'not like you would know a boyfriend from Stockholm's Syndrome. Close your eyes."

"Sad but true, yeah." Deidara closes his eyes obediently. Kakashi starts applying make-up on him, letting Deidara look when it's done. Deidara gasps softly. He looks young and child like, but still super attractive at the same time, Kakashi using soft pinks to match the gear for tonight.

"Wow, un." Deidara is pretty much speechless. Kakashi smiles a little bit, a genuine one that brightens his whole face up. It turns into a smirk by the time Deidara can really look at it.

"That's most people's first reaction. Kiba should be back any moment-" As if on cue, Kiba walks over with a black bag for Deidara and a message for Kakashi.

"Pein-sama wants you there at least fifteen minutes early so he can go over rules about "playing with his whore"." Kiba says.

"I know, I still have an hour and a half. Kiba, go practice that move I showed you on the pole and then go add to it. Deidara, I have to get ready. You're welcome to give me a real lesson…?"

Kiba runs off to do Kakashi's bidding with a joking "yes, ma'am!" called over his shoulder. Deidara grins at Kakashi, pulling him off into his own private dressing room on the whores' half.

"So, have you ever had a customer before that's a pet, un?" Deidara asks, pushing Kakashi onto the small couch. It's a small but cozy room where he and Pein used to do quickies before the shows pre-Konan. He straddles Kakashi's waist, still without shorts.

"Yeah. Look- I meant a lesson on how to keep a beau-" Deidara cuts him off, hand over his mouth.

"What do guys think about constantly, un? Sex, yeah. You top, yeah?" Deidara releases his mouth so he can answer. Kakashi glances away defensively.

"I only top here. You've got a party to be at in less than two hours, so I'm not going to fuck you. Pein likes all his bitches nice and tight as can be, right?" Kakashi gives him a mocking disappointed look. Deidara glares back.

"I'm not asking you to fuck me, I'm giving you advice. _When_ you fuck me tonight, watch how I am around Pein. You have to make him feel good, and like you are the only one that can make him feel that way if you want to keep him." Deidara gets off of him, going over to the mirror and putting his back to Kakashi. Kashi sighs softly, raking a hand through his hair and messing it up.

"And if they're fucking someone else?" Deidara thinks about this for a long moment.

"Be better than the other guy, yeah." Deidara says when he finally has an answer. He sounds strangely hurt. "It's what Konan does with Pein, yeah."

Kakashi grabs Deidara's arm, leading him back to the main room and throwing shorts at him. "Put these on. Continue talking to me while I get ready." Deidara pulls them back on.

"About what, un?" Deidara sits by him when he starts doing his makeup.

"Tell me more. About how you keep people around." He's going slowly, making sure it's perfect. Deidara tells him about different guys that he's convinced to come by more than once by simply being "extremely fuckable" as one guy put it.

"Okay, but I don't bottom. So…?" Kakashi gets up, motioning for him to follow. Deidara follows.

"You can do that with your boy toy too, yeah." He's led into a small room, clearly Kashi's changing room. Kashi's out of clothes before he can blink, picking out new ones stark naked.

"Mine's not a toy." Deidara leans against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Honey, all boys are toys, yeah. You just have to know how to play with them, yeah." Deidara says with a smirk. Kakashi rolls his eyes and huffs, grabbing boots that lace up to his thighs and pulling on tight _tight_ leather pants then zipping the boots up over them.

Deidara whistles, looking over him appreciatively. Unlike Kakashi's "I've seen too much" attitude, Deidara tries to have as much fun as possible. Kashi scoffs lightly, a very light pink highlighting his cheeks as he pulls on a half shirt.

There's a call "Thirty Minutes!" to which everyone automatically answers "thank you thirty!". Deidara leaves to change with a little wink to Kakashi. "I'll see you tonight, yeah."

Deidara takes the elevator down, Pein looking over him before giving Deidara a deep kiss. "What took so long?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. Kakashi was helping me do my makeup, yeah." Deidara smiles up at Pein innocently, pink ears and cutsey "Dei-chan" collar always a hit with Pein and his colleagues. He has also dropped the tough guy act so he sounds cute as well. "Is 'Kashi here yet, un?"

"Not yet. You're already aware that you're getting fucked by him for everyone else's pleasure?" Pein fondles an ear in between two fingers. Deidara giggles sweetly.

"Uh-hu! I'd rather have you though, yeah…" Deidara looks up at him innocently and sounds just the right amount of sad, not too clingy, but not fake either.

"Maybe tonight with Konan. We have something we wanted to try with you. Go get ready." Pein spanks his ass to get him going. Deidara jumps a little with a squeak and leaves to prepare himself and put in the tail. Kakashi comes down in the elevator right about then. Kashi simply starts setting up the space, having performed at places like this before.

When the guests have all arrived, Deidara who had been sitting by Pein's feet gets pulled to the center of the room by Kakashi, the little bell on his collar ringing. Most of the guests continue what they're doing, but they listen and glance over occasionally. Kakashi starts with a slow strip, including Dei and making him help like a good little pup.

Deidara growls at him, mostly to egg him on. Kakashi growls back at him, a bit louder. He makes Deidara undo the laces of his pants and his cock falls out, already hard like Dei's because they know how this game is played. The difference is that he has a piercing_,_ and Dei's kinda only dreamed about being fucked like this.

Deidara happily licks his length and lets him fuck his mouth like a good dog. Kakashi then moves Deidara so he's kneeling on all fours, pulling his ass up gently but in the way it looks rough.

"Are you going to take it like a good bitch? Or do you need to be punished?" Kakashi's voice is low and gravelly and does funny things to Dei's stomach. Deidara notices that their audience looks bored so he struggles as a sign to Kakashi to "punish him", trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Nuu!" Deidara still sounds adorable as Kakashi draws him back. Kakashi bends him over one knee, spanking his ass hard. Deidara squeaks, still trying to get away. He's spanked till his ass is sore and bright red, Kakashi showing him off and how hard Deidara is after it all.

Deidara becomes more submissive, sinking to the ground with a little whimper and putting his ass up in the air like a good dog when Kakashi lets him go. Kakashi pulls his hips up, pushing into him in one smooth thrust after a quick bit of spit. The piecing feels absolutely fantastic inside him.

Deidara quickly becomes a moaning mess, getting worse when the metal hits his prostrate. Once Kakashi cums inside him, Pein lets his guests have their way with his blonde. By the end of the night, Deidara is lying in a heap on the floor absolutely covered in cum. None were quite as good as Kashi, but then Pein and Konan take him for the night and the silver-haired man is completely wiped from his mind.

He can't even stand after that, he's so exhausted. Konan is content to leave him, going to bed. Deidara sniffles and curls up a little, thankfully snuggling up to Pein when she leaves. After so long doing this together, Pein has found that giving him some small bit of comfort after helps keep him happy for next time while Konan still doesn't care. That night is slightly better than the others in terms of aftercare, but he's kicked out none the less.


End file.
